1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer parts and more particularly to an Inverted U-shaped frame having pivotal micro-projector and camera, the inverted U-shaped frame being adapted to releasably secure to two top front corners of a laptop or a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Projector and personal computer (PC) are often required in a meeting or briefing nowadays. An individual may feel inconvenient if no projector is available if such need arises. A typical keyboard has a plurality of keys for data input or instruction input. The individual may key in what is shown on a screen hanged on a wall when a meeting or briefing is being held.
A type of laptop having a micro-projector is commercially available. The micro-projector is pivotably mounted on a top edge of a display of the laptop. It has the advantages of being used as a typical projector if such need arises in a meeting or briefing.
However, the addition of the micro-projector inevitably further increases the manufacturing cost since other components (e.g., motherboard, CPU, DVD, etc.) have already increased the cost of a typical laptop. Moreover, the addition of the micro-projector can consume energy greatly and increase weight. In addition, the pivotal display can block the sight when viewing the screen. Furthermore, the micro-projector is high in cost and low in resolution.
Moreover, as far as the present inventor is aware, there are no documents disclosing an Inverted U-shaped frame having pivotal micro-projector and camera, the inverted U-shaped frame being adapted to releasably secure to two top front corners of a laptop or a computer keyboard. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.